It's ChangKyu
by byun14
Summary: Hanya kumpulan kisah-kisah singkat dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun atau biasa disebut drable. Bisa BL or GS. This is Changmin and Kyuhyun if You Don't Like Just Go.
1. Chapter 1

Kisah pertama dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun

Selamat menikmati semua chara yang ada bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan

Maaf jika judul dan isi cerita berbeda dari harapan

**If You Don't Like Just Go Away**

.

.

Kang HyeHoon/Yui

Present

.

.

Arm Pillow

.

.

(ChangKyu)

Shim Changmin/Cho Kyuhyun

The Duo Evil Magnae

BB

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap namja yang sedang terlelap dengan mendekapnya sekaraang. Dia tahu namja di hadapannya ini begitu tampan. Kelopak mata yang tengah tertutup itu menyembunyikan manik bambi yang selalu menghipnotisnya. Hidung mancung yang begitu pas dengan paras tampannya. Lalu bibir tebal yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan akan kecupannya.

.

Jemari Kyuhyun menari di atas permukaan paras tampan itu dengan sinar kagum di matanya. Perlahan jemari itu mengusap setiap bagian wajah namja di hadapannya. Senyumnya tak bisa pergi mengingat betapa beruntungnya ia bisa berada dalam dekapnnya. Kyuhyun mengusap belahan bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya dan entah kenapa dia merasa pipinya memanas seketika.

.

Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya karena dia mengunakan lengan namja di depanya sebagai bantal. Dia merasakan tangan dipinggangnya menarik tubuhnya semakin merapat. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian memberanikan diri mengecup sekilas bibir di depannya. Kyuhyun kembali menyamankan diri dan menutup matanya.

.

Kyuhyun merasakan kecupan-kecupan menggoda di wajahnya membuat ia langsung membuka matanya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat namja di depannya tersenyum dan secepat kilat mengecup bibir ranum Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merengkuhnya membuat namja di depannya itu terkekeh.

.

"berhenti tertawa Min" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ketus

"wae?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Min tadi dengan tatapan menggoda

"aish kau memang menyebalkan" cemberut Kyuhyun dengan sikap Changmin sekarang

"oh apakah evil magnae super junior tengah ngambek sekarang" goda Changmin sambil menyeringai

"Shim Changmin" geram Kyuhyun dan Changmin malah mengecup bibirnya

.

Kyuhyun mendorong dada Changmin yang tak kunjung melepaskan ciumannya. Changmin tersenyum melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menarik napas cepat-cepat karena ulahnya. Kyuhyun merapatkan dirinya pada Changmin untuk sekalian menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah. Changmin sendiri juga mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

"Min" panggil Kyuhyun

"hn" sahut Changmin dengan dengungan

"apa tanganmu tak lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun mengingat mereka tidur seperti sejak tadi malam

"kalau untuk memelukmu selamanya aku tak akan lelah Kyu" jawab Changmin sambil mengerling jahil

"dasar gombal" cibir Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

.

Kedua anak manusia itu kembali memejamkan mata mereka dan saling memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain. Mereka tidak selalu bisa bertemu dan berbagi hal seperti ini karena kesibukan masing-masing. Jadi biarkan mereka menikmati kebersamaan ini sedikit lebih lama. Dan Kyuhyun begitu senang dengan bisa berada dalam dekapan hangat seorang Shim Changmin dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Sedangkan Changmin merasa senang karena bisa merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya walau tidak setiap saat.

.

.

Thank You For Everyone Who Has Read This Storie

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima

See You at next Stories

Lovely Peace Kang HyeHoon/Yui


	2. Chapter 2

Wah terima kasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak untuk drabel pertama kemarin. Cerita ini bukan cerita bersambung jadi setiap chapternya akan langsung berakhir. Terima kasih juga yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dan memberikan kritik juga sarannya.

Ok sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak bicara

.

.

Kang Hyehoon/Yui

Present

.

ChangKyu

Shim Changmin/Cho Kyuhyun

BB

.

.

Bogoshipeo

.

.

Kyuhyun diam menatap layar poselnya dengan muka datar. Sesaat kemudian dia menghela napas berat dan memilih kembali pulang ke dorm. Dalam perjalanan menuju dorm dia hanya diam menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil dan menatap keluar dengan pandangan kosong. Saat mobil berhenti dia segera keluar dan memasuki dorm.

.

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya menghiraukan beberapa member yang menyapanya. Moodnya benar-benar rusak hanya karena seseorang. Dengan kasar dia meraih ponselnya dan berusah menghubungi nomor seseorang. Dia menggeram marah saat panggilannya sedari tadi tak juga diangkat.

.

Kyuhyun membanting tubuh lelahnya di ranjang dan mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Dia menyeka kasar air matanya yang tiba-tiba turun dari kelopak matanya. Dia menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan dia mengabaikan Leteuk yang masuk ke kamar untuk melihat keadaannya.

.

Pagi menjelang dan Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilkukannya adalah mengecek ponselnya yang sialnya benar-benar tak ada balasan dari pesan maupun panggilannya sekalipun. Dia segera turun dari ranjang dan pergi membersihkan tubuhnya supaya lebih segar.

.

"pagi Kyu"

"pagi hyung" balas Kyuhyun saat Kangin menyapanya yang baru keluar dari kamar setelah mandi

"aku harus pergi sarapannya ada di lemari pendingin" ujar Kangin sebelum melesat dan Kyuhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Dia melangkah menuju dapur dengan mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dia meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di meja kana karena jengkel dan segera mengeluarkan makanan dari lemaari pendingin.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tengah setelah selesai dengan sarapannya. Dia menghela napas dan kemudian memilih kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap pergi. Kyuhyun yang meletakkan ponselnya di meja makan seolah melupakannya begitu saja dan melesat pergi tanpa mengambilnya.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan di sekitar area dormnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Dia bersenandung dan menikmati angin musim dingin yang menerpanya untuk melepaskan rasa stresnya. Dia berhenti di sebuah taman dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku dan diam memperhatikan sekitarnya. Cukup lama Kyuhyun duduk di sana sendirian sampai dia merasa tidak nyaman karena seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Dia berlagak untuk mencari seseorang secara natural dan menemukan seseorang yang menurutnya cukup mencurigakan.

.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan memilih untuk kembali ke dorm. Kyuhyun sesekali melirik ke belakang karena merasa seseorang mengikutinya. Kyuhyun terus merapal doa semoga perasaannya salah. Kyuhyun memasuki kawasan apartemen dormnya dan segera menuju lift. Kyuhyun menekan tombol lift agar cepat menutup, tapi sial saat pintu lift sudah mau tertutup sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Napas Kyuhyun tercekat saat pintu lift di hadapannya kembali terbuka dan seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan ransel, coat panjang, dan topi masuk ke dalam lift.

.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat pria tadi mendekat padanya. Namun, kemudian matanya melebar saat pria tadi memeluknya dan melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan lehernya. Kyuhyun mau melawan, tapi entah kenapa dia hanya diam seolah syarafnya mati.

.

"bogoshipeo" Kyuhyun mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi saat mendengarkan satu kata yang dilontarkan oleh pria asing yang tengah memeluknya sekarang.

"Kyu" kyuhyun benar-benar kembali ke dunia nyata saat namanya dipanggil oleh pria di hadapannya ini. dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai kemudian dia menghambur dalam pelukan pria tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah magnae DBSK Shim Changmin.

.

"bodoh" rancau Kyuhyun sambil memukul Changmin yang membuat namja itu terkekeh melihat bagaimana tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"hey, ayo" ujar Changmin menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari lift dan menuju dorm Super Junior

.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Changmin yang hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukkannya. Changmin tahu Kyuhyun pasti tengah merindukannya sampai dia seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi jadwalnya di Jepang begitu padat sampai dia tak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun hanya sekedar untuk mendengar suaranya. Changmin mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun lalu menariknya menjauh dan dia tak menyangak kalau namja di depannya ini akan menangis.

.

"hey aku sudah di sini dan kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Changmin seraya menghapus air mata Kyuhyun

"bodoh, kenapa kau tak mengangkat panggilaanku? Kenapa kau tak membalas satupun pesan yang aku kirimkan? Kemana saja kau? Apa kau berkencan dengan gadis-gadis di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun mencurahkan semua rasa kesalnya dengan memukul tubuh Changmin walau pukulan itu tak terasa sakit

.

"hey, maaf" ucap Changmin menangkap tangan Kyuhyun yang memukulinya. Dia kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan untuk Kyuhyun yang malah membuat magnae Super Junior itu berseru kesal.

"aku kan ke jepang untuk bekerja, dan maaf karena aku tak membalas semua pesan dan mengangkat panggilanmu, aku sengaja" terang Changmin membuat Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya

"apa?" seru Kyuhyun tak percaya karena Changmin sengaja melakukannya sementara dia di sini sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya karena khawatir

"karena aku tahu kau pasti akan begitu merindukanku kan?" ujar Changmin dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya

"Shim Changmin!" seru Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di ruang depan dorm dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"hey, jangan ngambek Kyu" panggil Changmin kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamarnya

"kau bodoh, menyebalkan, tiang listrik jelek, aku membencimu Shim sialan" umpat Kyuhyun

"dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu" sambung Changmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang

"bodoh, bodoh, bodoh," ucap Kyuhyun memukul lengan Changmin yang mendekapnya

"tapi kau mencintaiku kan?" goda Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung berbalik untuk memeluk tubuh jakung di hadapannya ini

"bogishipeo" lirih Kyuhyun

"nado" balas Changmin mengeratkan pelukkannya

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mampir dikolom review untuk chapter yang pertama maaf tak disebutkan satu-satu sekali lagi terima kasih.

.

Terima Kasih buat yang sudah rela mampir untuk membaca apalagi sampai meninggalkana jejak. Maaf apabila ada kselahan dalam penulisan dan kata-katanya kurang berkenan.

.

Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima.

Lovely Peace Kang Hyehoon/Yui


	3. Chapter 3

Wah maaf ini lama sekali updatenya,,,

Apakah ada yang merindukan FF ini?

Baiklah ini kelanjutan drable ChangKyu semoga menikmati,,,,

Terima Kasih yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak maaf kalau tak dapat disebutkan satu-satu

.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away

.

Kang HyeHoon/Yui

.

.

Present

.

.

Caramel Macchiato

.

ChangKyu

(Shim Changmin / Cho Kyuhyun)

The Duo Evil Magnae

.

.

Changmin menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia memang sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangannya jika sudah beruhubungan dengan namja manis, menggemaskan dan menyimpan jiwa evil di depannya ini. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya membuat namja di hadapannya menatapnya aneh.

.

Kyuhyun yang tengah makan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan balik mentap Changmin dengan mencebikkan bibirnya. Namun, Changmin masih sama dan masih menampilkan senyumnya yang semakin lama terlihat menakutkan untuk magnae Super Junior itu. Kyuhyun meraih gelas minumnya dan meminum airnya sampai habis.

.

"aku pulang" ucap Kyuhyun langsung mendorong kursinya dan berdiri membuat Changmin terkekeh

"kenapa kau buru-buru sekali eoh?" tanya Changmin yang mengikuti Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dapur dorm DBSK

"hey, kau benar-benar mau pulang?" tanya Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang sudah ada di depan pintu dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas

"aku tak mau berlama-lama dengan orang tak waras" dahi Changmin berkerut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun

"kau mengataiku tak waras?" tanya Changmin dengan nada tak percaya

"iya, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan nada kesal

"hey aku hanya merasa begitu senang karena akhirnya bisa mempunyai banyak waktu luang bersamamu dan sekarang kau malah mau pergi" ujar Changmin berusaha merajuk

"habis dari tadi kau tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila Chwang" ujar Kyuhyun membuat tawa Changmin pecah dan dia langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun membawanya dalam dekapan hangat yang benar-benar dirindukannya. Kyuhyun membalas pelukkan itu dan menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Changmin yang kini makin melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan lehernya menyesap aroma memabukkan dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

"ayo pergi" ajak Changmin dengan tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun hanya mentap heran dan menurut saat tangannya ditarik keluar.

.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saat dalam perjalanan. Dia tak tahu Changmin mau membawanya kemana jadi dia memilih diam. Changmin tersenyum cerah dengan sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya diam menatap jalanan. Tangan Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun membuat pandangan magnae Super Junior itu teralihkan dan tersenyum saat melihat Changmin melebarkan senyumannya.

.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat Changmin membawanya ke sebuah café yang cukup sering mereka berdua datangi. Dia segera turun dan mengikuti Changmin untuk masuk. Tangan Kyuhyun ditarik Changmin duduk di bangku pojok café yang terlihat tidak cukup menarik perhatian.

.

"kenapa kita di sini?" heran Kyuhyun

"karena aku merindukanmu dan ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu" jawab Changmin seadanya membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Dalam otaknya sedang mencibir Changmin karena mereka bisa lebih leluasa kalau menghabiskan waktu bersama di dorm dari pada di temoat umum seperti sekarang.

.

"kita bisa jalan-jalan atau main di dorm" balas Kyuhyun menyuarakan pikirannya

"aku merasa bosan dan sedang merindukan sesuatu" terang Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan mengingat bagaimana padatnya jadwal mereka.

.

Changmin membuka buku menu yang disodorkan oleh seorang pelayan. Dia segera memesan pesanannya dan memesankan seporsi ice cream dan waffle untuk Kyuhyun membuat magnae Super Junior itu memandang tak suka tanda protes. Namun, dia tak mengucapkan kalimat penolakan karena Changmin menghiraukan tatapan tajamnya yang menggemaskan.

.

Changmin terlihat menyangga kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum konyolnya lagi. kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sedang membuka poselnya melirik sekilas lalu balas menatap Changmin yang masih memajang senyumnya. Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar mengecek suhu tubuh magnae DBSK itu guna memastika kalau dia baik saja.

.

"maaf pesanannya" suara pelayan yang datang membuat Kyuhyun segera duduk kembali

.

Changmin menunjukkan smirknya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang segera kembali duduk di kursinya dengan nyaman saat pelayan datang. Pelayan itu pamit dengan senyum kaku karena melihat bagaimana ekspresi dingin Kyuhyun padanya. Sementar Changmin masih setia dengan smirknya membuat Kyuhyun menendang kakinya dari bawah meja.

.

"aku benar-benar merindukanmu" ucap Changmin dengan senyum menggodanya membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"terserah" balas Kyuhyun dengan ketus sambil memasukkan ice cream ke mulutnya dan Changmin yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh. Dia merasa begitu lama tak melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun.

"jangan cemberut kau terliht jauh menggemaskan Kyu" celetuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas dengan tajam

"Diam kau Shim" desis Kyuhyun

"joha" ucap Changmin

"kau hanya menyukai caramel macchiato bukan" balas Kyuhyun

"bukankah aku pernah mengatakan kau sama dengan cramel macchiato?" ujar Changmin sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya

"dan juga ice cream tentunya" sambungnya kemudian membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya

.

Bagi Changmin, Kyuhyun itu tak ada bedanya dengan caramel macchiato baik suara maupun orangnya karena keduanya sama-sama membuatnya merasa tenang dan bahagia juga yang pasti tidak membuatnya bosan karena mereka juga sama-sama menarik baginya. Itulah kenapa dia bilang Kyuhyun dan Caramel Macchiato sama.

.

.

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Maaf juga untuk update yang lama soalnya kemari sedang sibuk. Semoga memuaskan.

.

Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah mampir apalagi yang meninggalkan jejak. I Love You All,,,,,

See You Next Stories

.

Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima

Lovely Peace Kang Hyehoon/Yui

.


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih yang sudah mu bersedia mengikuti cerita ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejaknya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Baiklah selamat menikmati cerita selanjutnya. Maaf kalau diluar ekspektasi.

Don't Like Just Go

Enjoy,,,,

.

Kang HyeHoon/Yui

.

Present

.

Dream

.

ChangKyu

Shim Changmin / Cho Kyuhyun

.

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang tidur disebelahya dengan pandangan bingung. Dia melihat bagaimana gelisahnya Kyuhyun dan peluh juga membasahi tubuhnya. Changmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya.

.

"Kyu bangun" ucap Changmin sambil menepuk pipik Kyuhyun beberapa kali

"hey Kyu jangan seperti ini" resah Changmin karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka matanya

"Kyu!" seru Changmin karena jengkel

"Andwe!" seru Kyuhyun dan akhirnya dia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah

"Kyu kau baik saja?" tanya Changmin dengan raut khawatir saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun sedikit lebih pucat

.

Grep

.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dan malah memeluk magnae DBSK itu dengan erat. Changmin yang hendak melepaskan pelukkan Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan piayama depannya basah. Perlahan dia mengusap punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangknnya. Setelah beberap saat dalam posisi yang sama bersama keheningan Changmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dan dapat dilihatnya mata merah Kyuhyun karena menangis. Menggunakan ibu jarinya Changmin menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyuhyun.

.

"Chwang" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara serak dan Changmin hanya tersenyum agar Kyuhyun merasa nyaman

"jangan pergi" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian membuat dahi Changmin berkerut hingga otak cerdasnya menyimpulkan bahwa magnae Super Junior ini baru saja bermimpi buruk

"memang aku mau pergi kemana?" tanya Changmin sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun

"entah kemanapun itu jangan pergi meninggalkanku" balas Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang sudah siap untuk tumpah lagi membuat Changmin tersenyum simpul lalu membawanya dalam pelukkan hangat.

"aku tak akan pergi Kyu" ujar Changmin membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap penuh harap pada Changmin

"yaksok" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya seperti anak kecil membuat Changmin hanya bisa menahan tawanya dan kembali memeluknya

"yaksok" ulang Kyuhyun

"hn" sahut Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya

"meski semua meninggalkan aku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi untuk memastikan

"eum" balas Changmin

"aku takut" lirih Kyuhyun

"aku kira evil magnae Suju tak punya rasa takut" ejek Changmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun mau mewek lagi

"Chwang~" rengek Kyuhyun karena menurutnya Changmin benar-benar tak tahu situasi untuk bercanda

"'ish, baik maaf" dengus Changmin sadar kalau Kyuhyun sedang dalam mode manjanya

"dengar semua hanya mimpi dan bunga tidur, kau tak perlu takut mengerti" terang Changmin sambil menangkup pipi Kyuhyun

"tapi semua terlihat begitu nyata" balas Kyuhyun

"tetap saja itu hanya mimpi, buktinya aku masih di sini bukan?" ujar Changmin kemudiaan mengecup bibir Kyuhyunn yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memeluk Changmin yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

.

Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya lagi karena ini masih terlalu larut untuk bangun. Dia mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya nyaman dan segera tidur lagi. setelah beberapa menit berlalu Kyuhyun bukannya segera tertidur dia malah memainkan bagian depan piayama Changmin.

.

"wae?" tanya Changmin yang merasa risih dengan ulah Kyuhyun

"nyanyikan lullaby untukku" pinta Kyuhyun

"Kyu" keluh Changmin berusaha menolak

"Chwang~" pinta Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya membuat Changmin hanya bisa menghela napas

.

Changmin tersenyum karena akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar terlelap setelah mendengar lullabynya. Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya setelahnya dia mengdaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun.

.

"mimpilah yang indah, dan percayalah aku tak akan meninggalkanmu" bisik Changmin kemudian menyamankan diri memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyusulnya kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

Ahhh apa terlalu pendek?

Maaf,,,

Ok Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima,,,

Thanks untuk yang sudah mampir,,,,

Lovely Peace Kang HyeHoon/Yui

See You Next Story,,,,


	5. Chapter 5

Ini Update sekaligus dua chapter ya,,, Semoga senang,,,

Maaf kalau judul dan isi kurang nyambung,,,,

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mampir apalagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak,,, Maaf tak disebutkan satu-satu,,,

Don't Like Just Go

Enjoy

.

Kang HyeHoon/Yui

.

Present

.

Eat

ChangKyu

Shim Changmin / Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap malas namja di depannya yang sedang lahap memakan semua makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Ranum Kyuhyun mencebik melihat bagaimana namja di hadapannya ini malah mengabaikannya hanya karena makanan. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong kursinya dan meninggalkan ruang makan membuat namja yang sedari tadi asyik makan menatapnya bingung.

.

"dasar Shim sialan, tukang makan dan food monster" gerutu Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa dan segera meraih remote televisi untuk menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya.

.

Kyuhyun melirik namja yang tak lain adalah magnae DBSK atau Shim Changmin kini tengah menuyuslnya duduk di sofa. Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun karena Changmin menyusulnya dengan membawa semangkuk penuh makanan. Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya sejenak untuk berusaha meredam amarahnya yang hendak keluar. Sementara Changmin masih asyik menikmati makanannya dan menghiraukannya.

.

Changmin melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang duduk bersila di sofa sambil bersendekap dan menekuk mukanya. Dia sebenarnya tahu kalau magnae Super Junior itu sedang kesal padanya. Namun, dia membiarkannya karena dia ingin melihat wajah ngambek Kyuhyun yang lama tak dilihatnya. Dia mengeluarkan smirknya tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun sama sekali.

.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat Changmin beranjak dari posisinya dan pergi menuju dapur. Rasanya namja manis itu ingin sekali menonjok wajah tampan Changmin yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan hari ini. Dia sudah sengaja datang dengan membawa banyak makanan untuk mereka nanti, tapi hasilnya Changmin malah sibuk untuk makan saja dari dia datang.

.

Changmin kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa semangkuk makanan lagi membuat Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya. Dia sungguh tak percaya kalau dirinya bisa dikalahkan oleh benda yang disebut makanan. Helaan napas berat kembali keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sebelum dia membuka matanya.

.

"buka mulutmu" ucap Changmin seraya menyodorkan sendok dengan makanan pada Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap bingung padanya.

.

"lihatlah kau semakin kurus jadi makan yang banyak dan sekarang buka mulutmu Kyu" jelas Changmin lagi dan seperti mantra Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Changmin. Kyuhyun diam dan mengunyah makanannya sambil menatap Changmin yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

.

"jangan cemberut terus, yah walau kau terihat lebih menggemaskan kalau sedang ngambek" ujar Changmin yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya menatap tak percaya sedari tadi dirinya sedang dikerjai. Dengan sebal Kyuhyun memukul lengan Changmin sepenuh hati membuat magnae DBSK itu mengaduh kesakitan.

.

"rasakan itu karena kau mengerjaiku" ucap Kyuhyun ketus menghiraukan Changmin yang meringis sambil mengusap lengannya, tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun tak tega sendiri melihat ekspresi Changmin yang terlihat kesakitan.

"apa aku memukulmu begitu kuat?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap tak tega Changmin yang hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng

"tak apa, ayo makan lagi dan buka mulutmu" balas Changmin dan kembali menyuapi Kyuhyun yang masih menatap bersalah padanya

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara menyuapi Kyuhyun yang tak sanggup menghabiskan semuanya dan akhirnya Changmin yang menghabiskan sisanya kini keduanya tengah bersantai di ruang tengah. Changmin sedang duduk dengan mendekap Kyuhyun yang tengah menupas buah-buahan. Dia sebenarnya tak mau mengupas semua buah ini, tapi karena Changmin mengancam akan memakannya jadi dia menurut saja.

.

"buka mulutmu" ucap Kyuhyun menyuapkan sepotong apel dan Changmin menerimanya.

"apa kau tak kenyang?" tanya Kyuhyun masih sambil memotong buah-buah yang baru saja dikupasnya

"eun" sahut Changmin mendengung karena mengunyah buah yang disuapkan Kyuhyun

"apa perutmu ini kantong doraemon?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi mengingat betapa banyak makanan yang masuk dalam perut Changmin

.

"ani" jawab Changmin singkat sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya dia juga menumpukan dagunya di pundak Kyuhyun

"lalu kemana semua makanan tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun secara reflek mengingat bagaimana dirinya melihat Changmin yang makan begitu banyak

.

"tentu saja ke saluran pencernaan Kyu" jawab Changmin sambil memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan aneh Kyuhyun padahal dia memiliki otak cerdas

.

"kau itu cerewet seperti Heechul hyung" ucap Changmin dan langsung menarik Kyuhyun agar berbalik lalu dia menciumnya. Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauh, tapi yang ada tubuhnya malah didorong agar rebahan di sofa.

"kau membuat aku lapar Kyu" ucap Changmin sambil menunjukkan smirknya membuat Kyuhyun menatap was-was

"yak! Menyingkir kau!" seru Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan The Lord VoldaMin ini

"tapi aku maunya makan" balas Changmin berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun

"Shim Changmin! Andweeee!" teriak Kyuhyun karena dia tak dapat lagi lari dari genggaman Shim Changmin yang akan segera menikmati acara makannya yang kesekian kali.

.

Ah,,, Maaf kalau berakhir seperti ini untuk Chapter ini,,,,

Semogaa menikmati,,,

Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima

Thank's untuk yang sudah mampir,,,,

Lovely Peace Kang HyeHoon/Yui

See You Next Story,,,,


	6. Chapter 6

Waaahhh,,,, Adakah yang masih ingat FF ini?

Maaf habis menghilang sementara waktu karena tugas sudah memenjrakanku,,,,,

Ok aku kira sudah cukup alaynya,,,,,

Ini masih kelanjutan drabel ChangKyu yang kemarin ,,,

Selamat menikmati,,,,

Terimaksih untuk yang masih setia dengan cerita ini,,,,

Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran atau alur yang berantakan,,,,

.

Kang Hyoehoon/Yui

.

Present

.

Friends? (We Don't Think That Right)

.

ChangKyu

Shim Changmin / Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Siapa yang tak tahu tentang Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin. Dua magnae evil dari dua grup besar di bawah naungan SM Entertaiment. Yah mereka sudah bersahabat sejak pertama kali Kyuhyun menjadi trinee di SM. Mereka menjadi semakin dekat setelah Kyuhyun debut bersama Super Junior. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang menyebut keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih tak terkecuali para member DBSK atau Super Junior sendiri. Namun saat semua orang menanyakan perihal hubungan keduanya mereka pasti akan mengatakan kalau mereka hanya berteman dan bersahabat.

.

Tapi apa benar keduanya hanya berteman? Pasti semua member DBSK dan Super Junior akan kompak menjawab tidak. Dan ada beberapa alasan mangapa mereka berani mengatakan tidak.

.

Semua member DBSK tahu kalau Changmin bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk mengatakan 'saranghae' pada setiap orang, tapi dia mengatakannya begitu mudah untuk Kyuhyun. Dia juga bukan orang yang suka untuk melakukan skinship dengan member lain tapi dia juga melakukannya dengan mudah bersama Kyuhyun.

.

Mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk saling bercerita satu sama lain. Changmin yang merupakan tipe orang cuek dan sedikit kasar akan berubah begitu lembut kalau sudah bersama Kyuhyun.

.

Mungkin orang awam akan menganggap mereka dekat karena mereka lahir di tahun yang sama dengan hari yang tidak berbeda jauh. Mereka juga sama-sama magnae di grupnya. Mereka juga mempunyai hobi main game yang sama. Sama-sama suka minum wine. Tapi, mereka dekat karena mereka memiliki hal yang membuat satu sama lain menjadi nyaman satu sama lain.

.

Semua member DBSJ tahu bagaimana cara Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Mereka memahami bagaimana senangnya Kyuhyun saat Changmin dan member DBSK datang berkunjung ke dorm mereka. Mereka semua memahami bagaimana berbedanya pancaran mata keduanya saat bertemu dan mereka tahu kalau keduanya hanya belum mau untuk mengungkapkan pereasaan mereka atau karena keduanya takut untuk mengungkapkannya. Entahlah?

.

"Kyu ada member DBSK, berhentilah main game dengan Kibum dan Heechul" seru Leteuk dari ruang tengah setelah mempersilahan member DBSK masuk.

"Min~~" seru Kyuhyun dari kamarnya dengan senang dan segera menghampiri kembarannya itu

"kau hanya menyapa Changmin?" tanya Yoochyun membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku

"Hai hyungdeul" sapa Kyuhyun kemudian membungkuk pada member DBSK yang lain

"dasar magnae" gumam Siwon yang menyapa Yunho

"hey aku mendengarnya Siwon hyung" protes Changmin yang mendengarnya

"lalu apa itu menjadi masalah?" balas Siwon cuek

"dasar kuda hyung" cibir Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya menatapnya tajam lalu dibalas dengan juluran lidah

"hey mau kemana kalian?" tanya Donghae yang melihat kedua magnae pergi menjauh

"mau main" jawab Kyuhyun manarik lengan Changmin

"berhenti main Kyu bisa-bisa matamu semakin parah nanti" cegah Leteuk menasehati

"tapi hyung~~" rengek Kyuhyun dengan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda dan member yang lain menyadari hal itu

"sudahlah kita nonton tv saja dengan yang lain" ujar Changmin menarik Kyuhyun utnuk duduk di sofa

"baiklah" pasrah Kyuhyun dna mengikuti Changmin

.

Beberapa member DBSK dan Super Junior diam-diam memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Mereka terkadang menggeleng heran bagaimana mereka masih mempertahankan status pertemanan mereka kalau tingkah mereka sudah mencerminkan orang yang berpacaran. Lihat saja bahakan Kyuhyun duduk dalam dekapan Changmin dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang magnae DBSK itu.

.

"seharusnya kalian pergi nonton di bioskop saja kalau seperti ini" celetuk Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling berpandangan dan kemudian tertawa bersama

"memang kenapa kau cemburu hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan santainya

.

"kalian itu bilangnya tak pacaran tapi tingkah dan perbuatan kalian tak ada bedanya dengan orang yang sedang berpacaran" komentar Junsu yang diangguki semua orang di sana membuat Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit member jarak dari Changmin

"lalu apa menjadi masalah kalau aku dan Kyuhyun memang berpacaran?" tanya Changmin sukses membuat semua orang menatapnya tak percaya begitu juga Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya

"ya! Apa yang kau katakan itu" ujar Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat dari biasanya setelah mendengar perkataan Changmin barusan

.

"tidak seperti itu, kalau kau memang berpacaran dengan uri Kyuhyunie setidaknya kau harus memberitahu kami semua" terang Leteuk membuat Kyuhyun langsung menatap tak percaya pada leader dan hyung tertuanya itu sementara Changmin hanya menyunggingkan smirknya

"juga kau harus menjaganya dengan baik Kyuhyun kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi fisiknya bukan" sambung Kangin kemudian dan senyum Changmin semakin melebar sementara Kyuhyun makin menatap horror membernya

"baiklah ayo baby kita pergi berkencan bukankah semua hyungmu sudah merestui hubungan kita?" ujar Changmin menggoda Kyuhyun yang masih menatap tak percaya padanya

"ya! Apa kau sudah tak waras!" seru Kyuhyun lalu pergi ke kamarnya dnegan muka yang memerah bahkan sampai ke telinga

"tunggu Changmin jadi apa benar kau sudah berkencan dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan setelah melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun barusan

"hyung bercanda tentu saja tidak kau tidak lihat bagaimana dia marah karena ucapanku tadi" jawab Changmin dengan tersenyum kecil dan semua tahu ada kekecewaan di sana

"tapi menurutku kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan perasaanmu di depan kami semua, kukira Kyuhyun hanya merasa terlalu terkejut dan juga malu" ungkap Kibum yang diam dan memperhatikan dua magnae evil itu

"benarkah?" tanya Changmin dnegan pandangan penuh harap dan semua yang ada di sana mengangguk

"baiklah karena kalian sudah memberi restu padaku, doakan aku ya hyungdeul" ujar Changmin dengan semangat dan mengepalkan tangannya

.

Changmin segera melesat menuju kamar Kyuhyun membuat semua member yang ada tersenyum penuh arti. Bukankah artinya dugaan mereka benar kalau sebenarnya antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin memang tidak hanya terjalin hubungan pertemanan.

.

Kyuhyun menelungkupkan tubunnya dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Dia tak habis piker dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan Changmin di depan semua member tadi. Dia bukannya tak suka hanya saja dia terlalu malu dan terkejut dengan yang Changmin ucapkan. Kyuhyun terus merutuk dibawah bantal dan tak menyadari pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan masuklah Changmin yang tersenyum.

.

"hey Kyu" panggil Changmin dan Kyuhyun segera berbalik terkejut menemukan Changmin tang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan Changmin tanpa permisi mendudukkan diri di hadapannya. Perlahan Changmin mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dan dia tersenyum menemukan betapa mereahnya pipi Kyuhyun.

.

"maaf" ucap Cahngmin yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun menatap manik bambi di hadapannya dan mengerjapkan matanya

"astaga bagaimana bisa kau menggodaku seperti itu" ujar Changmin membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut dan kemudian dia memukul kepala Changmin dengan batal

"dasar mesum" dnegus Kyuhyun

"habis siapa suruh kau menunjukkan wajah polosmu" balas Changmin membuat Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya

"hey aku ini tampan" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima

"tapi aku lebih tampan" balas Changmin lagi dnegan mengejek

"Kyu" panggil Changmin setelah beberapa saat keduanya terdiam

"Saranghae" ucap Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kembali wajahnya. Changmin yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas dan tiba-tiba memeluk Kyuhyun.

.

"maaf, aku harus menodai pertemanan kita dengan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada, tapi kalau boleh jujur aku sudah jatuh sejak pertama kita bertemu dulu ketika kau jadi trinee baru" terang Changmin membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya dan kemudian mendorong tubuh Changmin.

"kau menyukaiku selama itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tak percaya dan Changmin hanya mengangukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum

"kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi membuat dahi Changmin berkerut

"bukankah aku sudah beberapa kali mengatakan saranghae padamu bahkan di depan semua orang" balas Changmin dan kali ini Kyuhyun yang diam dan mencoba mangingat

"ya! Yang seperti itu kau bilang bernyataan cinta? Siapa yang akan percaya" ujarnya

"memang kalau aku mengatakannya saat kita hanya berdua kau akan percaya?" tanya Changmin dan menunjukkan smirknya

"kau bahkan tak pernah mengatakannya saat kita sedang berdua" balas Kyuhyun dengan tampang mengejek

"bukankah barusan aku mengatakannya?" tanya Changmin lagi sukses membuat Kyuhyun diam

"eum,,, iya" lirih Kyuhyun merutuki diri daat tiba-tiba dia merasa sedikit gugup

"lalu?'

"apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan pertanyaan Changmin

"astaga aku bilang jangan berekspresi seperti itu Kyu" erang Changmin dengan nada frustasi membuat Kyuhyun makin menatap bingung padanganya

"aish"

.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat dengan tiba-tiba Changmin menciumnya dan tepat di bibir. Tidak ada lumatan hanya sebatas bibir yang menempel dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun seolah tak bisa bernapas karena jantungnya yang brkerja diluar batasnya. Changmin menjauhkan diri dan melihat bagaimana merahnya pipi Kyuhyun sekarang.

.

"jadi apa jawabanmu Kyu? Aku menyukaimu bahkan sejak pertama aku melihatmu?" ulang Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis

Bruk

"nado" bisik Kyuhyun seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah bagaikan apel merah kesukaanya dan Changmin hanya bisa terenyum lalu membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun.

.

Sementara itu semua member DBSK dan Super Junior hanya bisa terenyum senang akhirnya bisa mmebuat kedua magnae mereka mengakui perasaannya.

.

.

Terimkasih untuk semua yang sudah mampir apalagi meninggalkan jejak,,,

.

Lovely Peace Kang Hyehoon/Yui


	7. Chapter 7

Ini langsung update dua sebagai ganti karena kesibukan kemarin,,,

Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran dan alur yang berantakan,,,

Oh ya kemarin ada yang mengingatkan tentang typo di chapter sebelumnya terimakasih sekali,,,,

Sebenarnya arti mengacuhkan itu sama saja dengan menghiraukan yaitu peduli atau memedulikan,,, dan seharusnya kemarin saya memakai kata mengbaikan atau ditambah kata 'tak' di depannya.

.

Selamat menikmati,,,

Kang Hyehoon/Yui

.

Present

.

Game? (We Don't Think So)

.

ChangKyu

Shim Changmin / Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Semua tahu kalau dua magnae DBSK dan Super Junior yaitu Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah teman dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk main game. Namun, benarkah kedunya hny menghabsikan waktu bersama hanya untuk min game saja. Bahkan baik member DBSK ataupun Super Junior juga penasaran dengan apa yang kedua magnae itu lakukan.

.

Hari ini Super Junior baru saja menyelesaikan acara mereka. Semua terlihat sedang berbincang bersama, tapi ada satu member yang terlihat sibuk dnegan ponselnya sejak masuk ke backstage. Dia adalah magnae mereka yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Leteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu kusyuk dan tak jarang tersenyum sendiri sambil memandang ponselnya.

"Kyu"

"eh, hyung" kaget Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan aktivitasya dan memandang hyung tertuanya itu bingung

"ayo bersiap untuk pulang" ajak Leteuk sambil tersenyum, tapi Kyuhyun malah menatapnya ragu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya

"hyung" panggil Kyuhyun lirih dan Leteuk menatapnya dengan penuh tanya

"eum, bolehkah aku ke dorm DBSK sunbae dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu takut Leteuk marah karena hyungnya itu terlihat menghela napas

"boleh, tapi ingat jangan pulang terlalu larut ara" ujar Kangin membuat senyum cerah Kyuhyunterkembang dan dia segera melesat dengan sebelumnya mencium pipi Kangin yang sukses membuat semua yang ada di sana membeku dnegan kelakuan ajaib Kyuhyun.

"apa anak itu baik saja?" tanya Eunhyuk dan semua member hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku harus telepon Jaejoong untuk mengawasi mereka" gumam Heechul yang langsung menjauh dengan ponsel bertengger manis di telinganya. Dia memang terlihat cuek dan keras, tapi kalau sudah menyangut magnaenya dia pasti akan begitu perhatian.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil terenyum yang terus mengembang di bibirnya. Dia merasa pipinya lama-lama menjadi panas sendiri. Dia berdiri di depan pintu dorm DBSK dan menghela napasnya beberapa kali menyiapkan mental untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang nantinya akan dilontarkan member DBSK yang lain karena malam-malam datang kemari. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat yang membuka pintu adalah Jaejoong.

.

"hai hyung" sapa Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong balas dengan sneyum dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Kyuhyun juga menyapa Yunho yang tengah menonton televisi bersama Junsu. Dahinya mengernyit saat tak menemukan Yoochun dan Changmin di sana.

"hai Kyu" sapa Changmin dari arah kamar dengan senyum lebarnya lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"diaman Yoochun hyung" tanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin malah cemberut

"dia sedang ada urusan" jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum

"apa kau pergi kemari sendirian?" tanya Yunho dan Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya

"ingat kalian boleh main bersama, tapi jangan sampai larut hyungdeulmu nanti pasti akan khawatir" peringat Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Yunho

"baik, eomma. Ayo Kyu" ucap Changmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

.

Changmin terseyum senang akhirnya bisa bersama Kyuhyun setelah tak bisa bertemu dengannya karena kesibukan masing-masing. Kyuhyun segera merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Changmin karena marasa lelah. Dia merasakan sebuah tangan menggangam tangannya dan dia membalasnya sambil tersenyum lalu memiringkan tubuhnya.

.

"apa kau lelah?" tanya Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"mau bermain?" tawar Changmin mengelus surai eboni Kyuhyun dengan sayang

"aku malas Min" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada merajuk membuatChangmin tersenyum

"baiklah apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Changmin kemudian sambil berpikir

"entahlah bukankah kau yang minta aku untuk datang?" balas Kyuhyun menikmati belaian tangan Changmin di kepalanya

.

Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Changmin setelah berganti pakaian biasa milik Changmin yang terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Dia merapatkan diri pada Changmin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya membuat namja tampan magnae DBSK itu tersenyum. Changmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk bangun lalu dia menarik tubuh itu dalam rengkuhannya.

.

"aku merindukanmu" ucap Changmin membelai pipi chubby Kyuhyun

"nado" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan memainkan tangannya di rambut Changmin

"jangan menggodaku Kyu" peringa Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung karena dia tak merasa sedang menggoda magnae DBSK ini

"aku tak sedang menggodamu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada bingung

.

Changmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk lebih merapat pdanya. Perlahan kedua manik caramel di hadapannya terpejam membuat senyumnya terkembang. Dengan lembut Changmin menyatukan dua belah daging tak bertulang itu. Kyuhyun meremas rambut Changmin untuk dijadikan pelampiasan saat Changmin menciumnya dengan begitu menuntut. Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Changmin saat merasakan napasnya semakin pendek, tapi Changmin tak kunjung melepaskannya.

.

"Min kau juga harus memberikan kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk bernapas" celetuk seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya

.

Kedua mata itu terbuka dengan lebar saat mendengar suara seseorang yang mengiterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Perlahan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan dia benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresinya itu. Di sana di ambang pintu kamar Changmin sudah berdiri 16 hyung mereka dari DBSK dan Super Junior yang menatap mereka tak percaya dan menggoda.

.

"sepertinya setelah ini kita tak boleh membiarkan mereka bermain bersama di dalam kamar" ujar Leteuk dan diangguki oleh semuanya kecuali dua magnae mereka yang masih dalam masa transisi.

"Kyu ayo pulang ini sudah malam, bukankah kau sudah selesai melepas rindu dengan Changmin?" tanya Heechul dengan megedipkan sebelah matanya membuat magnaenya itu seketika menudukkan kepalanya yang memerah

"kalian benar-benar nakal dengan menyembunyikan semua ini dari kami semua" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"ah, dan anak nakal selalu mendapat hukuman bukan" sahut Junsu sambil menyeringai melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang hanya diam

"benar" setuju semua member

"kalian tak akan boleh bertemu untuk beberapa waktu kedepan" ucap Kangin sukses membuat keudanya menatap tak percaya

"MWO!" seru Kyuhyun dan Cahngmin

"ayo sayang kita pulang" ucap Leteuk yang menarik Kyuhyun agar turun dari pangkuan Changmin yang menatap tak percaya hyung-hyungnya itu.

"andweee!" teriak Changmin membuat semua member terkekeh sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendesah denga mengusap wajahnya yang memerah karena tertangkap basah oleh hyungdeulnya.

.

Inilah kenapa member DBSK dan Super Junior curiga dengan kedua magnae mereka yang cukup sering menghabiskan waktu bermain di dalam kamar bersama dan nyatanya mereka tidaklah bermain game melainkan bermain hal yang lain.

.

.

terimakasih untuk yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak,,,,

Lovely peace Kang Hyehoon/Yui,,,,

.


	8. Chapter 8

Maaf habis menghilang sangat lama sekali. Semoga masih ada yang ingat tentang cerita ini.

Selamat meinkmati kelanjutan cerita-cerita pendek dengan karakter Changkyu. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away.

.

.

Kang Hye Hoon/Yui

.

Present

.

.

Hug

.

.

(ChangKyu)

Shim Changmin / Cho Kyuhyun

The Duo Evil Magnae

BB

.

.

Changmin terlihat merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah dorm DBSK. Dia terlihat memejamkan matanya dan nampak guratan lelah di wajahnya. Suasana dorm yang sepi membuat semua bebannya terasa begitu nyata. Setelah kepergian tiga hyungnya dorm menjadi begitu sepi. Dia juga menjadi begitu mudah lelah dengan semua rutinitasnya karena sekarang hanya akan ada Yunho dan tak mungkin dia membuat hyungnya itu menjadi semakin lelah karena keluhannya.

.

Changmin meraih ponselnya setelah berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia mendial nomor seseorang, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Dia meletakkan ponselnya saat mendengar suara operator yang menyahuti. Matanya terbukan dan melirik jam di ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.30 dinihari.

.

"mungkin dia sedang istirahat" gumam Changmin dan dia beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

.

Changmin tengah berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya. Dia segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia kembali meraih ponselnya dan sekali lagi mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Dia menghela napas berat saat kembali operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

.

Changmin kembali mendesah saat mendengar bel dormnya berbunyi. Dengan langkah berat dia bangun dari ranjangnya dan menuju pintu. Dia ingat kalau Yunho tak pulang ke dorm malam ini. Changmin membuka pintu di depannya dengan menggeram karena merasa sangat tidak sopan bertamu dijam selarut ini.

.

Changmin terdiam ditempatnya saat melihat siapa yang datang bertamu selarut ini. Dia menepuk pipinya sendiri dengan cukup keras membuatnya langsung merintih dan namja di depannya menatap bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

.

"Min" panggil namja itu membuat senyum Changmin terkembang lebar saat dia tahu kalau dirinya tidak sedang berhalusinasi karena terlalu lelah

"Kyu!" seru Changmin dan langsung memeluk namja di hadapannya itu dengan erat. Kyuhyun segera memukul punggung Changmin karena memeluknya dengan terlalu erat hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Mau membunuhku eoh?" ketus Kyuhyun lalu masuk melewati Changmin yang terus tersenyum dan mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk setelah menutup pintu.

.

Changmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun, tapi tak seerat tadi dan sekarang dia memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tahu kalau namja yang tengah memeluknya ini sedang lelah. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengelus lengan Changmin membuat namja itu merasa sedikit lebih baik.\\.

"bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" tanya Chngmin yang sekarang sudah duduk di sofa dengan mendekap Kyuhyun di pangkuannya dan dia meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepas tangan Changmin yang melingkar manis di perutnya lalu berbalik menatap magnae DBSK itu sambil tersenyum.

"karena aku tahu kau pasti lelah" jawab Kyuhyun mengelus surai gelap Changmin

"apa Yunho hyung meneleponmu?" tanya Changmin dan Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban "lalu?" tanya Changmin lagi dan Kyuhyun tersenyum

"kau meneleponku tiga kali" jawab Kyuhyun dengan menunjukkan wajah polosnya membuat Changmin langsung menciumnya.

.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama dan Changmin langusng mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun menuju kamar. Changmin mendudukkan diri dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan tetap mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun dengan sayang mengelus surai gelap Changmin dan menyenandungkan sebuah lullaby hingga membuat Changmin akhirnya terlelap.

.

Kyuhyun tahu dan mungkin terlalu hapal bagaimna kebiasaan Changmin jika dia lelah. Changmin tidak membutuhkan banyak hal kecuali pelukkan dan Kyuhyun selalu mengerti hal itu. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari dekapan Changmin dan menata posisi tidurnya kemudian dia menyusul berbaring diranjang dan Changmin langsung mendekapnya layaknya sebuah guling. Cukup dengan sebuah pelukan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah cukup bagi Changmin untuk sekedar melepas sejenak lelahnya.

.

.

Sangat pendek untuk comeback setelah menghilang sangat lama. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan saat ini. semoga semua menikmati.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

lovely peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui

See You Next Time


	9. Chapter 9

Ahhh Maaf Semuanya,,,, #bungkuk 90 derajat

Saya menghilang lagi dan kali ini saya kembali,,,,

Semoga saya dimaafkan setelah menghilang,,,,

This is for you all ChangKyu Shipper,,,,

Selamat meinkmati kelanjutan cerita-cerita pendek dengan karakter Changkyu. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all ChangKyu Shipper

.

.

Kang Hye Hoon/Yui

.

Present

.

.

Ill

.

.

(ChangKyu)

Shim Changmin / Cho Kyuhyun

The Duo Evil Magnae

BB

.

.

**_"Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh magnae super junior saat mendengar kalau kekasih hatinya yaitu magnae dbsk Shim Changmin sedang sakit?"_**

**_._**

**_._**

Semua member super junior terlihat sedang bersantai setelah menyelesaikan gelaran super show 6 mereka yang terakhir di Indonesia. Semua member tengah ada di kamar hotel masing-masing sebelum keberangkatan mereka untuk pulang. Sang magnae terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia tersenyum saat mendengar nada tunggu seseorang yang sedang dihubunginya.

.

"Chwang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pelan karena dia tahu waktu di korea lebih cepat 2 jam dari Indonesia. Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut saat Changmin hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Chwang?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi

"nde" sahut Changmin dengan suara serak membuat Kyuhyun yang awalnya berbaring langsung terduduk

"Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung tanpa basa-basi membuat Changmin langsung berdeham di seberang sana

"hey tenang saja aku baik saja, hanya demam biasa dan sepertinya hanya gangguan tenggorokkan" ujar Changmin berusaha memberi pengertian Kyuhyun supaya tidak panik. Namun, sepertinya dia terlambat karena Kyuhyun sekarang terlihat mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya.

"Kyu" panggil Changmin karena Kyuhyun tak menyahutinya

"Chwang kau harus tidur dan istirahat, penerbanganku masih dini hari nanti aku akan minta Minho atau Jonghyun untuk menemanimu"

"Kyu mereka sedang sibuk"

"baiklah aku tutup dulu teleponnya" ucap Kyuhyun langsung mematikan sambungan secara sepihak membuat Changmin yang sedang rebahan itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kalau sedang cemas di sana.

.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kamar dan menuju kamar sang leader Leeteuk. Dengan brutal dia memencet bel kamar hyung tertuanya itu sambil sibuk berusaha menghubungi Minho dan Jonghyun yang entah kenapa kedua ponsel teman kyulinenya itu tak dapat dihubungi.

.

"Kyu?" heran Leeteuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya

"hyung aku pulang sekarang bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian membuat Leeteuk langsung mengerutkan dahinya

"memang ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk setelah mendengar permintaan magnaenya ini

"eum itu" Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan bagaimaan pada Leadernya agar dia bisa pulang tanpa diomeli dulu

"itu apa?"

"eung,,, changmin" dengung Kyuhyun jadi semakin ragu setelah melihat ekspresi Leeteuk

"Changmin?"

"dia sakit" jawab Kyuhyun lirih

"sakit?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk

"ini masih terlalu larut dan bagaimana kau mendapatkan tiket untuk pulang eoh? Tunggu sampai besok saja lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat memang kau tak lelah?" tolak Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun dengan reflek menatap tak percaya pada hyungnya itu

"hyung—" panggil Kyuhyun hendak protes

"Changmin sudah besar Kyu, lagi pula kau juga harus memikirkan kondisimu juga" elak Leeteuk

"ada apa ini?" tanya Kangin yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk berdebat

"tak ada apa-apa cepat istirahat" balas Leeteuk dengan cepat

"Eeteuk"

"Changmin sedang sakit dan Kyuhyun minta pulang sekarang" ujar Leeteuk dengan nada cukup dingin

"hey, bersabarlah menunggu, ini sudah pukul 11.46 dan kita akan pulang nanti pukul 2 jadi tunggu saja ya" ucap Kangin pada Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dan memberikan pengertian

"tapi hyung"

"hyung mengerti kau khawatir dengan Changmin, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan kondisimu. Kau tak mau kan kalau nanti malah kau yang sakit sedangkan Changmin juga belum sembuh" nasihat Leeteuk berusaha member nasihat dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukka kepalanya

"ya sudah sekarang kembalilah ke kamar dan istirahat" perintah Kangin kemudian

.

Jika tidak keras kepala maka itu bukan Kyuhyun namanya. Dia menyunggingkan smirknya sambil meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kangin yang bernapas lega. Dia memang menuju kamarnya, tapi bukan untuk istirahat melainkan untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Setelah selesai dia menghubungi manajernya untuk menyiapkan satu tiket penerbangan menuju seoul saat itu juga. Awalnya memang ditolak tapi karena dia mengancam akan langsung pergi sendiri ke bandara sang manajer menurut.

.

Di sinilah Kyuhyun sekarang dengan sang manajer yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.28 dan jadwal penerbangan Kyuhyun dengan pesawat ekspres adalah pukul 12.45. Sang manajer tak mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri sampai magnae super junior itu masuk pesawat. Kalau ada apa-apa dengannya bisa-bisa dirinya dicincang seluruh member nanti.

.

"hyung, kau boleh kembali" ucap Kyuhyun pada manajernya

"aku akan pergi saat kau sudah memasuki lorong keberangkatan" balas sang manajer

"tapi kau terlihat menyedihkan" canda Kyuhyun membuat dahi sang manajer berkedut

"kau pikir siapa yang membuatku terlihat menyedihkan eoh?" balas sang Manajer dengan nada meninggi

"maaf" lirih Kyuhyun membuat sang manajer hanya menghela napasnya

"sudahlah, limabelas menit lagi pesawatmu berangkat pergilah" ucap manajernya lalu tersenyum

"terima kasih hyung, sampaikan maafku pada yang hyungdeul ya" pamit Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya

"aku pasti akan dibunuh Leeteuk membiarkan salah satu anaknya pulang sendirian" gumam sang manajer saat melihat punggung Kyuhyun sudah menjauh

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pramugari yang memberikan pengumuman kalau pesawat akan segera landai. Dia menguap beberapa kali sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lelah. Da melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkna tepat pukul 5.13. Saat diberitahukan kalau penumpang bisa turun Kyuhyun bergegas untuk turun.

.

Sementara itu Leeteuk terlihat begitu murka dengan sang manajer yang membiarkan magnaenya pulang lebih dulu. Kalau tahu begini tadi dia laporan saja pada Leeteuk jika Kyuhyun minta pulang duluan. Yah, saat semua member hendak pulang Donghae berkeliling kamar untuk membangunkan semua member, tapi saat memasuki kamar Kyuhyun yang ada hanya ranjang kosong dan sebuah kopernya yang ditinggal. Donghae yang panik langsung menuju kamar Leeteuk dan memberitahunya kalau Kyuhyun menghilang. Awalnya Leeteuk tak percaya tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan sang manajer dia menjadi murka.

.

"hyung sudahlah, ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi itu tandanya dia sedang di pesawat sebaiknya kita juga segera bergegas" ucap Eunhyuk mencoba untuk menenangkan leadernya itu.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat kakinya sampai di apartement Changmin. Dia memasukkan pasword yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala itu dengan cepat. Setelah pintu terbuka dengan mengendap dia menuju kamar Changmin dan membuka pintunya. Dia tersenyum lega saat melihat Changmin tengah terlelap dengan bergelung dalam selimut.

.

Kyuhyun kembali keluar kamar dan menuju dapur lalu melihat lemari pendingin. Dia tersenyum saat melihat ada beberapa sayur di sana. Dia melepaskan kajet yang dikenakannya dan meraih apron yang tergantung di dinding dapur. Dia segera membuka ponslenya dan mencari resep untuk membuat bubur yang mudah.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu serius saat menyiapkan bubur untuk Changmin. Dia berharap tidak membuat racun untuk kekasihnya yang sedang sakit itu. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya saat merasa begitu lelah setelah menyiapkan makanan yang entah bisa dimakan atau tidak nanti. Kyuhyun menguap lebar dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka agar terlihat lebih segar.

.

Changmin menggeliat tak nyaman dibaik selimutnya saat indra penciumannya membau sesuatu seperti makanan. Dia segera bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat menuju dapur di amngernyit ketika melihat seseorang ada di dapurnya.

.

"Kyu" panggilnya terdengar tak yakin

"Chwang kenapa kau bangun dari ranjang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara panik

"hey aku kan bilang kalau tak apa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau memasak? Untukku?" ujar Changmin dengan beberapa pertanyaan

"apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal

"tidak, aku hanya mencium sesuatu yang sedap makanya aku terabangun" jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum

"lebih baik kau cuci muka dulu dan gosok gigi lalu makan dan minum obat" ujar Kyuhyun

"bagaimana kalau morning kiss dulu?" tawar Changmin

"ya!" seru Kyuhyun jengkel dan heran dengan pemikiran Changmin yang masih saja mesum meski sakit

"ayolah, aku begitu merindukannmu Kyu" rajuk Changmin

Cup

"sudah cepat sana ke kamar mandi" ucap Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah setelah mengecup bibir Changmin sekilas.

.

Sekarang Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan di depan televisi yang mengyiarkan kartun. Namun, perhatian Kyuhyun bukan pada televisi melainkan Changmin yang masih memegang mangkuk buburnya. Dia menanti bagaimanakah reaksi Changmin tentang bubur buatannya. Dia membuat ramen saja jadi sungai han makanya dia cukup was-was dengan hasil bubur buatannya. Sesuap bubur masuk kedalam masuk ke dalam mulut Changmin dan mata Kyuhyun begitu awas menanti reaksinya.

.

"Kyu" panggil Changmin dan Kyuhyun masih menatapnya begitu penasaran "kenapa rasanya hambar?" tanya Changmin membuat Kyuhyun langsung melemas dia gagal membuat bubur yang baik untuk Changmin padahal kekasihnya itu sedang sakit

"hey" seru Changmin saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meraih mangkuk di tangannya

"aku akan pesankan bubur untukmu" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian

"ya! Kenapa seperti itu" protes Changmin

"nanti kau semakin sakit kalau makan bubur ini" balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih

"memang kau sudah mencicipinya?" tanya Changmin dan Kyuhyun mneggelengkan kepalanya "buka mulutmu" perintah Changmin dan Kyuhyun menurut dia merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan bubur buatannya

"bagaimana?" tanya Changmin

"tidak hambar kok" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya membuat Changmin gemas sendiri

"nah itu artinya lidahku yang sedang mati rasa" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"benarkah? Kau tak sedang berbohong untuk menyenangkanku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan

"aish sungguh kemarin saja aku sampai dimarahin Yunho hyung karena protes masakannya tak ada rasanya" jelas Changmin berusaha menjelaskan

"huft untunglah, sekarang habiskan lalu minum obat" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian

"dasar" dengus Changmin

.

Kyuhyun menguap lebar beberapa kali membuat Changmin beberapa kali meliriknya tak tega. Changmin menolehkan kepalanya saat sesuatu yang berat menimpa pundaknya. Dia tersenyum saat tahu akhirnya Kyuhyun terlelap di sampingnya. Secara perlahan dia meletakkan mangkuk buburnya di meja dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

"aku yakin sebentar lagi para hyung mu datang kemari" gumam Changmin

.

Changmin tersenyum saat mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dia segera membuka pintu dan benar dugaannya kalau sekarang semua member super junior sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartermennya.

"Kyuhyun sedang istirahat di kamar" ucapnya mengerti maksud para member suju datang ke apartemennya

"kau benar sakit?" tanya Leeteuk dan Changmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya

"kau membuat bubur sendiri?" tanya Eunhyuk melihat ada mangkuk bubur di meja ruang tengah

"tidak Kyuhyun yang buat, tapi sayang lidahku sedang tak bersahabat" jawab Changmin menjelaskan

"lidahmu mati?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian

"iya"

"ya sudah kalau begitu istirahatlah kami akan pulang" ucap Kangin pamit

"eum, maaf pasti Kyuhyun sudah membuat kalian repot" ucap Changmin sedikit tak enak

"dia kan memang selalu membuat repot" balas Heechul dengan ketus

"Chullie-ah" peringat Leeteuk

"bukankah itu kenyatannya?" balas Heechul lagi

"sudahlah kami pulang jaga kesehatanmu dan kami titip Kyuhyun" ujar Leeteuk kemudian

"nde hyung"

.

Changmin kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengantar hyungdeulnya. Dia tersenyum melihat bagaimana tenangnya Kyuhyun yang sedan terlelap. Dia mengecp sekilas bibir kissable itu lalu mengecup keningnya. Lalu dirinya ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan mendekap Kyuhyun dalam pelukkan hangatnya.

.

.

Masih pendek seperti biasa setelah menghilang lagi. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan saat ini. semoga semua menikmati.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

lovely peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui

See You Next Time


	10. Chapter 10

Ahhh Maaf Semuanya,,,, #bungkuk 90 derajat

Halooo semua apa masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini?

Saya kembali setelah menghilang lagi ,,,,

Semoga saya dimaafkan setelah menghilang lagi,,,,

This is for you all ChangKyu Shipper,,,,

Selamat meinkmati kelanjutan cerita-cerita pendek dengan karakter Changkyu. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all ChangKyu Shipper

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14**

.

.

Kang Hye Hoon/Yui

.

Present

.

.

Jealous

.

.

(ChangKyu)

Shim Changmin / Cho Kyuhyun

The Duo Evil Magnae

BB

.

.

No Summary

.

.

Kyuhyun diam sambil menekuk mukanya setelah melemparkan ponselnya secara asal di ranjangnya. Dia memilih untuk menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimutnya lalu berteriak keras dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal. Setelahnya dia diam sambil merebahkan diri dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan wajah sendu.

.

Helaan napas terdengar begitu jelas berhembus dari bibir kissablenya. Dia diam dan memejamkan matanya dan tanpa diminta air matanya turun di pipi chubbynya. Dia merasa begitu sebal dan ingin marah sekarang. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Diam dan menangis.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Dia melirik Leeteuk yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya melihatnya mengerang. Kyuhyun berbalik dan membelakangi Leeteuk membuat hyung tertuanya itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

.

"Kyu ayo bangun dan makan malam" ucap Leeteuk membangunkan

"makan malam? Jam berapa ini?" heran Kyuhyun setengah membuka matanya

"kau tidur lama sekali, sekarang sudah pukul 8. Cepat bangun dan mandi" balas Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun segera turun dari ranjang

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri dan meraih ponselnya. Dia mendecak sebal saat tak menemukan satu pesan atau panggilan dari orang yang sudah membuatnya membuang air matanya. Dia segera menuju kamar mandi mengabaikan ponselnya begitu saja. Setelah 20 menit Kyuhyun bergabung dengan beberapa hyungnya dan menyantap makan malam mereka sedikit lebih tenang karena Kyuhyun hanya diam dan manatap makannya tak selera.

.

"aku selesai" ucap Kyuhyun lalu beranjak menghiraukan pertanyaan hyungnya

"aku pergi" pamit Kyuhyun begitu saja setelah keluar lagi dari kamar

.

Kyuhyun pergi ke gedung SM berharap bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang ingin di cincangnya. Kyuhyun bertanya pada beberapa staf apa mereka melihat soulmatenya yaitu magnae dbsk dan setelahnya dia segera menuju ruang dance. Tanpa permisi Kyuhyun membuka pintu di hadapannya dan yang ada hanya para penari yang sepertinya baru selesai latihan.

.

"apa kalian tahu kemana Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada pada dancer diruangan

"dia tadi bilang mau ke kantin sebentar" jawab salah satu dari dancer tersebut

.

Kyuhyun segera melesat ke kantin berharap bisa bertemu dengan Changmin di sana. Kaki panjang Kyuhyun memasuki arena kantin dan matanya beredar untuk menemukan Changmin. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menemukan punggung lebar Changmin sedang bersama seseorang. Dia menahan napasnya dan semua hal yang dibacanya tadi siang berputar di otaknya dan sepertinya semua berita itu juga benar adanya. Kyuhyun segera berbalik pergi. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan teriakan perempuan yang sedang mengobrol dengan Changmin tadi.

.

"kenapa Kyuhyun tetap pergi ya" heran gadis itu membuat Changmin menolehkan kepalanya

"mungkin yang kau lihat bukan Kyuhyun, Vic" balas Changmin terkekeh seraya menyesap minumannya

"mataku tak rabun sepertimu Min" cibir Victoria

"ya!"

"lagipula apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di sini? dia tak ada jadwal latihan atau lainnya?" ujar Changmin heran

"tapi tadi benar-benar seperi Kyuhyun" tapi Victoria tetap yakin kalau yang dilihatnya adalah Kyuhyun

"kalau memang Kyuhyun dia pasti langsung kemari dan bukannya lari Vic" balas Changmin meyakinkan kalau yang dilihat sahabatnya itu bukan Kyuhyun

"mungkin kau benar" ucap Victoria pasrah

"aku kembali duluan" pamit Changmin kemudian setelah menyesap habis minumannya

.

Changmin berjalan kembali ke ruang latihan. Mengingat perkataan Victorian tadi membuatnya ingat kalau seharian ini dia belum menghubungi Kyuhyun sama sekali. Dia meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada magnae super junior itu. Changmin mengernyit heran saat tak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Biasanya kalau namja manis itu sedang free pasti langsung membalas pesannya secepat kilat, tapi kali ini sudah lima menit masih belum ada balasan. Changmin menyimpan kembali ponselnya setelah mengirimkan satu pesan lagi dan berpikir positif kalau Kyuhyun sedang melakukan sesuatu dan tak memegang ponselnya.

.

Changmin mengistirahtakan tubuhnya setelah latihan dance terakhir. Dia meraih air mineralnya dan menggaknya sampai habis. Kemudian dia meraih ponselnya dan tetap tak ada balasana dari Kyuhyun.

.

"kemana Kyuhyun kenapa tak membalas pesanku apa dia marah karena aku tak merespon pesan dan teleponnya dari tadi" gumam Changmin dengan memandang ponselnya

"oh ya, Min tadi Kyuhyun kemari dan mencarimu" ucap salah satu dancer membuat Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya

"kemari? Kapan?" tanya Changmin dengan heran

"sepertinya saat kau masih di kantin tadi" jawab sang dancer

"di kantin" gumam Changmin bingung

.

Changmin segera beranjak dan pamit pulang duluan pada Yunho dan yang lainnya. Dia segera menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun, tapi tak ada jawaban. Dia mendecak dan segera menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa firasatnya sedang buruk.

.

Kyuhyun diam menatap ponselnya yang menyala dan menunjukkan nama Changmin di layarnya. Dia mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih menikamati ice creamnya entah sudah yang keberapakalinya. Yah, setelah melihat Changmin yang sedang bersama Victoria tadi dia memilih untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Di sebuah kedai ice cream sejak mungkin dua jam yang lalu dan menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk ice cream.

.

Layar ponsel Kyuhyun kembali menyala dan menampakkan nama yang sama dan dia juga masih sama mengabaikan panggilan itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya lagi membuat seorang pelayang menghampiri mejanya. Dia kembali memesan semangkuk ice cream membuat pelayan itu mantap tak percaya padanya karena Kyuhyun tidak hanya menghabiskan 2 atau 3 mangkuk ice cream melainkan dia sudah menghabiskan lebih dari 5 mengakuk ice ceram. Selain mengkhawatirkan kondisi tenggorokan yang bisa infeksi juga memungkinkan kalau dia bisa saja terkena flu atau radang tenggorokkan esok hari. Tapi, karena Kyuhyun menatap tajam pelayan itu tetap menyiapkan pesanan Kyuhyun.

.

Changmin mendecak sebal dan sesekali mengumpat karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengangkat panggilannya. Dia menepikan mobilnya sejenak lalu menghubungi Leeteuk untuk menanyakan dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun. Setelah cukup lama menunggu akhirnya panggilannya diangkat.

.

"hyung!"

"aish, kenapa kau menelepon sambil berteriak eoh" omel Leeteuk yang telinganya berdengung karena seruan Changmin

"hyung apa Kyuhyun ada di dorm?" tanya Changmin setelah menunggu Leeteuk lebih tenang

"dia keluar tadi, memang kenapa?" jawab Leeteuk seadanya

"keluar kemana?" tanya Changmin lagi membuat Leeteuk memutar bola matanya

"ya! Aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau malah balik tanya?" seru Leeteuk sebal

"hyung jawab saja" pinta Changmin

"aku tak tahu, tadi dia langsung peri setelah mengaduk makanannya. Dia juga tadi mengurung diri seharian di kamar, tunggu apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" jelas Leeteul dan kembali bertanya pada Changmin

"aku tak yakin, tapi sepertinya dia marah padaku. Dia tak mengangkat penggilanku dari tadi" jawab Changmin dengan ragu

"cepat selesaikan urusan kalian, dan awas kalau kau sampai menyakiti hatinya. Kau akan mati di tanganku" ancam Leeteuk

"iash, hyung kau kejam sekali" balas Changmin dnegan nada merajuk

"masa bodoh, cepat cari dia dan antarkan pulang ke dorm sampai selamat" oeringtah Leeteuk dan Changmin hanya bisa menhela napas

"baik" ucap Changmin lirih

"awas kalau kau sampai melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak" peringat Leeteuk lagi mengerti bagaimana kelakuan Changmin

"memang apa yang akan aku lakukan?" tanya Changmin berusaha bercanda

"kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang suda kau lakukan pada magnae kami eoh" jawab Leeteuk dengan tajam

"baik-baik aku akan mencarinya" balas Changmin segera mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya

.

Changmin diam di mobilnya beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia punya ide dan mulai menyalakan gpsnya mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum saat gps Kyuhyun menyala dan dia bisa menemukannya dengan cukup mudah.

.

Changmin segera memasuki kedai ice cream di depanya dan mengedarkan pandangnnya mencari Kyuhyun. Magnae dbsk itu menarik mangkuk ice cream yang baru saja datang di meja Kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata Changmin melebar melihat hidung Kyuhyun yang mulai memerah begitu juga dengan pipinya.

.

"berapa banyak dia memesan?" tanya Changmi pada sang pelayan

"sepertinya 7 kali" jawab sang pelayan cukup takut melihat ekspresi garang Changmin

"kita pulang" ajak Changmin yang kini sudah berdiri disebelah meja Kyuhyun

"aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Kyuhyun dengan ketus

"Kyu" panggil Changmin sedikit melunak

"urusi saja kekasihmu disana tak perlu peduli lagi padaku" balas Kyuhyun dingin

"kekasih yang mana?" tanya Changmin bingung

"aku bukan orang yang bisa kau bodohi Shim" desis Kyuhyun merasa Changmin tengah mempermainkannya lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan magnae DBSK itu cengoh

"maaf tuan" ucap sang pelayan saat Changmin hendak menyusul Kyuhyun

"ini uangnya" ucap Changmin memberikan beberapa lembar uang

.

Changmin segera menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar duluan dari kedai. Dia mengejar magnae super junior itu dan menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju mobilnya. Dia butuh berbicara dengan namja manis ini mengenai kekasih yang dimaksudkannya tadi. Langkah Changmin terhenti saat mendengarkan suara isakkan dan itu berasal dari Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakannya. Changmin memegang bahu Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya.

.

"ada apa Kyu?" tanya Changmin dengan lembut

"kau yang ada apa, dan aku membencimu" balas Kyuhyun menahan suara supaya tidak berteriak

"hey, kau ini kenapa sih? Memang aku melakukan kesalah apa padamu?" tanya Changmi lagi karena merasa Kyuhyunnya sedang aneh hari ini

"kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau berkencan dengan Vic eoh" balas Kyuhyun dengan suara serak menahan tangisnya

"Victoria?" tanya Changmin memastikan

"siapa lagi semua pemberitaan ramai dengan kencan kalian berdua" dengus Kyuhyun karena menurutnya otak cerdas Changmin sedang melambat

"Kyu" panggil Changmin dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya

"wae?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus

"kau cemburu?" tanya Changmin dengan nada menggoda

"menurutmu" balas Kyuhyun sengit. CHnagmin kira Kyuhyun akan mengelak seperti biasanya tapi klai ini tidak dalam hati dia bersorak menang

"kau kan tahu aku dan Vic hanya berteman" ujar Changmin dengan pelan

"tapi kau juga bersamanya tadi bahkan seharian ini kau tak menghubungiku" balas Kyuhyun merajuk

"jadi benar tadi yang dlihat Vic adalah kau" gumam Chngamin mengingat ucapan Victoria

"ya! Dan kau sangat menyebalkan" seru Kyuhyun memukul pundak Chanmin

"dan kau tahu aku sangat menyukaimu bukan" ujar Changmin

"jangan bohong padaku"

"aku serius chagi lagi pula untuk apa aku kencan dengan Vic kalau aku sudah punya kau"

"berhenti menggombal" dengus Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memanas

"kau tak percaya?" tanya Changmin

"tidak" balas Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

.

Cup

.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat dengan tiba-tiba Changmin mencium bibirnya. Ingat itu di bibir dan mereka tengah di pinggir jalan sekarang.

.

"apa kau sudah percaya?" tanya Changmin melebarkan seringaiannya

"kau benar-benar huachiii" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena dia bersin

"aku antar kau pulang" ajak Chnagmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun

"dasar huachhiii" Kyuhyun kembali bersin saat hendak mencibr Changmin yang malah tersenyum lebar

"aku yakin kau pasti akan terkena flu besok" ucap Changmin kemudian

"huachiiii" Kyuhyun kembali bersin "kau menyumpahiku" ucapnya tidak terima dengan ucapan Changmin

"aku hanya berspekulasi mengingat berapa banyak ice cream yang kau habiskan" balas Changmin melakukan pembelaan

"terserah"

.

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat ngambek padanya masalah Victoria. Tapi dia suka saat Kyuhyun cemburu, bukankah itu artinya namja manis itu memang mencintainya juga.

.

"Kyu" panggil Changmin

.

Cup

.

Changmin tak hanya mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kali ini, tapi dia sudah melumat bibir kissable itu. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menolak ciuman yang diberikan Changmin padanya dan dia menikmatinya.

.

"kau hanya milikku dan aku hanya milikkmu" bisik Changmin di depan bibir Kyuhyun

"huachiii" Kyuhyun kembali bersin dengan tidak sopannya

"aish, kau tak sopan sekali bersin di depan muka kekasihmu" gerutu Changmin kemudian setelah mendapat hantaman dari bersin Kyuhyun

"itu balasan untukmu, wek" ejek Kyuhyun kemudian dan keduanya puang menuju dorm Suju.

.

.

Masih pendek seperti biasa setelah menghilang lagi. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan saat ini. semoga semua menikmati.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

lovely peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14

See You Next Time


	11. Chapter 11

Ahhh Maaf Semuanya,,,, #bungkuk 90 derajat

Halooo semua apa masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini?

Saya kembali setelah menghilang lagi ,,,,

Semoga saya dimaafkan setelah menghilang lagi,,,,

This is for you all ChangKyu Shipper,,,,

Selamat meinkmati kelanjutan cerita-cerita pendek dengan karakter Changkyu. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all ChangKyu Shipper

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14**

.

.

Kang Hye Hoon/Yui

.

Present

.

.

Kiss

.

.

(ChangKyu)

Shim Changmin / Cho Kyuhyun

The Duo Evil Magnae

BB

.

.

No Summary

.

.

Kyuhyun tak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai menikmati setiap sapuan bibir Changmin pada bibirnya. Yang dia ingat semua terasa begitu lembut dan menggairahkan sehingga dia begitu menikmatinya. Cengkraman Kyuhyun pada bagian depan kemeja Changmin mengerat saat tangan besar Changmin menarik tubuhnya semakin merapat. Kyuhyun akhirnya mendorong tubuh Changmin untuk menjauh saat merasakan dadanya mulai terasa sesak.

.

Plop

.

Changmin menarik dirinya dengan tak rela karena dia masih begitu menikmati bibir Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat begitu basah dan memerah. Sementara Kyuhyun berusaha dengan cepat mengisi rongga paru-parunya dengan udara. Changmin mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun lalu kembali mengecup bibir yang memerah itu beberapa kali.

.

"hentikan bodoh!" ucap Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Changmin yang hendak memberikan kecupan lagi pada bibirnya.

"Kyu~~" rajuk Changmin

"aku tak mau jadi pelampiasan setan sepertimu Chwang" balas Kyuhyun dengan ketus dan mendorong tubuh Changmin yang menahannya

"hey!" seru Changmin tak terima

"kau seolah mau membunuhku dengan tak memberikan kesempatan untukku bernapas eoh?!" omel Kyuhyun seraya keluar dari kamar Changmin di dorm DBSK

"maaf" ucap Changmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun lalu memeluk namja manis magnae Super Junior itu dari belakang

"tapi Kyu, kenapa kau selalu tak ikut mulai _permainan_ sejak awal?" tanya Changmin dan Kyuhyun diam sejenak

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang cukup bingung dengan maksud Changmin

"aish, jangan pura-pura bodoh" dengus Changmin sebal

"ah, maaf. Tak apa yang memulaikan dirimu bukan aku dan lagi untuk apa aku harus memulai juga" ujar Kyuhyun saat mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Changmin

.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dan hanya ada suara televisi yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Changmin diam menatap Kyuhyun yang diam menatap lurus pada televisi meski dia tahu kalau namja itu tak fokus. Changmin beranjak dari posisinya menuju dapur meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih diam. Tanpa Changmin tahu Kyuhyun mengusap sudut matanya yang terasa basah dan sesaat dia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sedari tadi. Dia merasa bosan makanya dia memanggil Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya di dorm, tapi kalau berakhir dicuekin seperti sekarang itu juga sama saja bohong. Dengusan sebal keluar dari bibir Changmin dan dia beranjak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap punggungnya pergi.

.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik kakinya menaiki sofa lalu menekuknya. Dia diam mentap kosong televisi dan mengabaikan poselnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Setelah cukup lama terdiam akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk pergi saja karena Changmin juga tidak keluar dari kamar.

.

"Chwang aku pulang!" seru Kyuhyun tapi tak ada sahutan dari Changmin membuat helaan napas lolos dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu di hadapannya sampai sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dan tanpa persiapan Changmin menyerangnya.

.

Kyuhyun tak suka saat merasakan Changmin mulai berlaku kasar jadi dia berusaha mendorong tubuh Changmin untuk menjauh. Rintihan keluar dari sela bibir Kyuhyun saat dengan tidak sopan Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun pada tembok dan menahan tangannya. Kyuhyun diam dan tak membalas sedikitpun dan membiarkan Changmin melakukan sesukanya.

.

Changmin menghentikan perbuatannya saat merasakan rasa asin di bibirnya. Dia hanya menarik diri sedikit dan tetap menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun. Matanya dapat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam dan ada air mata di pipi chubbynya. Perlahan Changmin mengusap cairan yang masih turun di pipi Kyuhyun dengan perlahan.

.

"maaf" ucap Changmin dan mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun

"kapan kau akan berhenti aku lelah Changmin?" lirih Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Changmin yang diam menatapnya

"kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini menatap Changmin

"Shim pabo Changmin aku membencimu" desis Kyuhyun saat Changmin memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya

"maaf Kyu, aku tak bisa menghentikannya" lirih Changmin membuat dada Kyuhyun terasa sakit

"Kau Bajing—"

.

Changmin kembali membungkam bibir Kyuhyun, tapi ini lebih lembut dan Kyuhyun membencinya. Baginya saat Changmin memperlakakannya dengan lembut membuatnya menjadi gila. Hal ini membuat dia tak bisa menghentikan kegiatan konyol ini.

.

"tak bisakah kau mersakannya Kyu?" tanya Changmin dengan lirih di depan bibir Kyuhyun

"tak bisakah kau merasakan bagaimana aku berusaha menyampaikannya padamu?" ulang Changmin saat Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak membalas

"bibir ini sudah menjadi candu bagiku dan aku tak mau mencoba yang lain begitu juga hatiku" ujar Changmin memberikan penjelasan

"saranghae" bisik Changmin kemudian sukses membuat Kyuhyun terbengong

"lihatlah, kau malah menggodaku dengan bibirmu yang seksi itu" ucap Changmin dengan nada frustasi saat melihat bagaimana menggemaskannya namja di hadapannya ini

.

Plak

.

"kau saja yang selalu berpikir yadong" sebal Kyuhyun setelah memberi hadiah pukulan sayang di kepalanya Changmin

"aish, sungguh!"

"apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya Changmin yang menatap buas padanya

"apa disetiap ciuman itu tak bisa menjadi buktinya? Kau pikir selama ini aku menciummu tanpa alasan?" tanya Changmin memutar bola matanya malas setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"cukup aku sudah tak tahan" ucap Changmin setelahnya karena Kyuhyun diam menatapnya dengan serius dan dimata Changmin, Kyuhyun terlihat semakin menggoda dengan belahan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka hal itu membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matany malas.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku rasaa ini bahkan lebih pendek dari biasanyaa setelah menghilang lagi. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan saat ini. semoga semua menikmati.

.

Ah ada yang bilang pernah bacaa FF Jealous ya? Iya ceritanya aku ikutkan event buat Changkyu di bulan februari kemarin. Ternyata ada yang ingat dan tahu cerita itu hahhaha. Semoga setiap cerita yang aku publish bisa melestarikan cerita ChangKyu buat para Shippernya :)

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

lovely peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14


End file.
